Changes
by allawesome
Summary: Kat a girl that's been given sympathy all her life because her parents died at a young age. When her brother goes to college Kat is left alone.Can she handle the change as she starts high school and meets a very strange boy who she can't get of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked out on the horizon as the sun sank down the tall city buildings. The sun gleamed off the bright sliver sky scrapers. The sun was setting and the night was coming.

At this time of day it was like all the things that happened today don't matter and they just seem to melt away in the darkness, but I always remember that the sun comes up tomorrow and your problems never disappear.

I put that aside as I felt the last warmth of the day go with the sun and the cool night set in. I looked up a the sky where there are no stars. Just darkness to swallow you up.

I wish I could melt into the shadows just not be seen for once. I wish I could just be consumed by darkness and never have to see tomorrow. Never have to face what was sure to meet to me.

I was always having to put up a constant act. The perfect, humble, nice, Kat Simmons everyone thought me to be. Always having to care what everyone else thinks. Why are people are always so superficial? They never seem to actually care about each other, instead are trying to make themselves look better.

I don't give a damn about everyone else, because when it comes down to it nothing matters when your alone. And I was all alone, again. The city has the black inky sky never has stars.

Stars give you hope that someday your dreams will come true that things will get better. To hold on to hope with all you might and maybe someday everything will get better. Hope always leads to disappointment but I always find myself pulled in by just the smallest spark.

As night sets in I feel the wind against my face. It blows my dark wavy brown hair back that contrasts against my pale skin. I'm only wearing my shorts and a tank top while I'm sitting on the ground of my apartment balcony.

My legs through the bars of the railing. The trees on the street below are bright and colorful. The tress covered in red, orange, and yellow leaves that fall to the dark street. I look down at the street and see a boy my age with jet black hair pass by on a bike. He peddling fast and with an expression that looks like he's never had a care in the world. The type of people I hate. I look away and head inside.

I heat up some leftover take out food from the fridge and eat it. I look at the empty little kitchen table. It seemed so out of place in the messy apartment. The apartment littered with clothes and books laying around everywhere. The TV and my laptop are probably my most used things. The kitchen table was dark and collecting dust now. After my parents died when I was 10, it was never used.

After they died I wouldn't talk. I couldn't because I knew that nothing I could say could bring back my parents. The guilt of their death was always hanging over me. It was all my fault. Their death was because of me. I was in a dance that I had been preparing with my school for months and I was so excited. I knew my parents had work but I begged and pleaded for them to come.

On the way there my mom and dad called while they were in the car. A drunk driver hit them while they were calling and the last thing I heard from my parents were their screams of pain as they died in agony over the phone. _You were young you couldn't have known, nobody blames you_ is what they all said. Trying to cheer me up but nothing would help. Not even their lies.

My brother Aaron and me were left alone in the apartment that was only left with feelings of dread. I stared talking after 6 months of silence. I couldn't take silence any more it didn't help. Nothing did.

I turned 14 this year. My brother left for college this summer and I'm left to live alone. I'm not supposed to live alone until I'm 16 so I have to pretend he's still living with me. I will go to high school that's only a few blocks away.

I start school tomorrow. I wish there was a way that I could just never go back to people who pitied me and said they understand how I feel. They don't understand and I don't want their sympathy. I want someone to be able to see through me. I want someone to see that I'm suffering no matter how many smiles I put on. Someone to finally see me. For who I am, not for what has happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! I woke up suddenly to the dreaded sound of the screeching alarm clock. I was confused at first when I saw the clock shine in the dark room. 5:00am why was it going off I thought then the most horrible feeling washed over me as I noticed the date. The day after labor day the fist day of school. Fuck no! NOOOOOO! Why can't it be tomorrow or the next day or the day after that or never would be great. I groan loudly as I leave my warm inviting comfy bed. I head to the bathroom and I look at myself in the mirror. God what happened to my hair. Did a rat crawl in there and make a nest with it while I was sleeping. I grab my brush and yanked it through the tangled mess. I looked on my floor for a clean pair of pants and a shirt. Well most of my shirts had food or junk all over it or haven't been washed all summer. I find a decent shirt that is dark blue with a v-neck. I match it with some light colored jeans that I had stuffed in my closet and forgot about. I stuff all the school supplies in my bag. God I hate lugging this thing around. I get on my bike, yes I said bike. They said I was too close to the school to take the bus so I have to ride this every morning.

Agitated and tired I get on my bike and start peddling. I look at my phone, shit! I only have 10 min to get there. FML. I get there just as the bell rings, great. I look at my schedule. Period 1: Math. Damn I have to think first thing in the morning great, just wonderful. I walk into class and I take a seat in the back. I was hoping I could get some sleep if no one say me then shit my day just got worse. I saw this girl Miranda... Melinda something like that but she was the most annoying person in the world. She was always looking down on you like she was better than you. She and her friends always made it a point to give me a pity party every time they see me.

She walks up to me and with her bright new pink clothes I had to look away. It is to early to deal with this shit. "Hey" She said in the super preppy voice of hers. I just glance up at her and ignore her. She just stood there and started bragging about her summer in Europe. " I keep a journal and everything. The guys are sooo hot. OMG and I was soo busy we went all over it was soo amazing. You should go some time but I bet you can't afford it that's soo sad." She was looking around to see if there was anyone better to talk to obviously already tired of showing off. She saw her little followers and walked away, thank God. There was also someone I didn't recognize which isn't a surprise because I don't know anyone.

He had black hair and a ridicules smile it looked really familiar for some reason. At first glance I had instant feelings of hate. Everyone surrounded him like he was the sun. He was laughing at everything like it was hilarious. Everyone was listening to his every word. All the girls giggled every time he looked even remotely in their direction. Of course Miranda was making it clear with her hateful glance to the other girls that he was hers. I sighed heavily as I sat back in my chair. Everyone was settling in their seats.

Some guy who looked really nervous and uncomfortable sat next to me. I tried to focus on my work but he kept moving around in his seat. Oh my God I yell in my head what is his problem. As soon as class got out I headed to my locker. I got it open fortunately. Useally it takes me like 10 times just to get it open. My next class is history. The only subject I'm good at. I head to the class but I feel a stare. A feeling when you know your being watched. I look over my shoulder and sure enough it was that dude from class. No not sweaty McNervous but the popular one.

He was watching me as I was walking. His group of followers turned to look. It was all like a chain reaction I start to walk away quickly but before I knew it he was there behind in his group looked uncomfortable knowing he was talking to the school freak. I look behind me and he's right there. As I turn away he starts to follow. He calls out "Hey baby where you going." He everyone watching gave a forced laugh. I walk faster hoping I would soon be to my next class, never thought I'd ever think that. I look behind me. God this kid is annoying. "Hey girl don't you want to talk to the schools new stud." He said making a cocky pose. He caught up to me until we were walking side by side. Everyone else struggling to keep up with our pace. "

Hey baby what's your name? I'm Mark but of course you know who I am." "Really your name's Mark, I thought it was Jack ass. Leave me alone." and with that I rushed around the corner and slid into class without being noticed. The news that the freak had insulted the new hottie at our school spread fast. I was always getting hateful stares at as I walked down the hallway. I wish this day was over already. I quickly went to my last two classes of the day.

Finally. I stretched my arms toward the sky. I got on my bike and then I felt it. Drop. A rain drop. Everyone ran to take cover but I tilted my head toward the sky. Drop...drop...drop. It was beautiful as the little droplets fell to the earth. I got on my bike an started riding home. After this crappy day the rain seemed to wash it all away. It felt nice as the wind rushed across my face. I see my house come in to view. I feel so relived. I chained up my bike and I took off my shoes. I ran around and looked towards the sky and felt a strange sense of comfort.


End file.
